


Stuck

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was trying to prank someone!"<br/>"Yeah, I get that.  But why are you stuck in a tree wearing a sexy witch costume though?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> The first of 31 short, cute little ficlets to come! I hope you guys enjoy!

This was the most humiliated Jack had ever been in his life. He was officially done.  He was pretty sure his face was hot enough to light the tree he was clinging to for dear life on fire.

He had just wanted to prank his friend.  Wanted to get him back for some of the shit he had pulled but oh, no.  Jack had the pleasure of hanging from a tree in a Halloween costume that didn’t exactly show off his best side. 

And naturally, the kindly old woman who was passing his tree that night just had to call the fire department. 

Hey, maybe God himself would have pity on him and stop laughing long enough to open a wormhole for him to jump through. 

Jack looked back down at the fireman who had been shouting up at him for the past five minutes and almost puked.  He clung tighter to the branch he was wrapped around and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Sir?” The fireman’s deep voice rang out in the night. “Can I ask you why I need to come get you out of a tree at three am?” 

“I was trying to get back at a friend.  We’re in the middle of a prank war.  Does it fucking matter?  Get me down.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I get that part.  But why are you dressed as a sexy witch though?” 

“Just get me the fuck down!!” Jack shrieked.

“Alright, alright, let me get my ladder.” 

Jack waited, his muscles clamping up from being locked in place for so long. He heard a sound beside him and popped an eye open to see the edge of a ladder propped up against the tree near where he was hanging.  But it was too far, there was no way Jack was going to reach that. 

“Do you need me to come and get you?” 

Jack swallowed what little was left of his pride and dignity and squeaked back that he needed some help.

The fireman climbed the ladder with expert speed and was practically in Jack’s face in moments. 

Obviously, the fire department had to the send the _hottest goddamn fireman on the planet_.  Of course. 

The man smiled and Jack almost felt a little woozy at all the blood that was flooding to his face.  Why couldn’t he have just stayed on the damn ground? 

“Hi.”  He seemed perfectly at ease up in a towering tree, “My name’s Mark.  How about we get you down huh?  I’d love to hear the explanation for this.”

Jack would happily give him an explanation and any other good, yummy, fun thing he wanted if he got him the fuck down from the tree. 

Mark reached out with strong arms and plucked Jack from his position wrapped around the tree.  With no warning, the man threw Jack over his shoulder and began his decent back to the ground. 

Jack, the lady that he was, tried desperately to pull down on the extremely short skirt he had squeezed into earlier in the day, but Mark firmly tapped his thigh, “Stop wiggling around before you throw us both off balance.” 

Jack stopped moving and simply clung to Mark as the ground got closer and closer.  

When Mark finally stepped off the ladder and put Jack on his feet, Jack sunk down to place his butt securely on solid earth again. 

Mark laughed.

“Don’t laugh at me! I almost died!” 

Mark tried to apologize around smothered laughter but only small syllables came out before a loud guffaw escaped again. 

After composing himself, he held out a hand for Jack, “Come on, it’s the end of my shift, I’m hungry, and I know a little all-night diner that would be happy to serve us.  You can tell me what happened.  Did your broom crash?  Did your black cat get stuck in a tree?”

Jack glared, but allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. 

“Not that I’m complaining or anything.” Mark added as he eyed Jack up and down, “You’ve already got me under your spell.” 

Jack groaned and Mark grinned.


End file.
